tristinthecatfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronny Mohammed Taqi
"None and none us or satin Trust's Jesus" Ronny's quote Info Rhonny Mohammed Taqi is a Satanic general in WW3 in Syria who was just like Adolf Hitler. He was also an ISIS Soldier in the Syrian Civil war. Early life Ronny Was born in 1969 In Louisiana, and when Ronny was born His mom spoiled him rotten. Ronny did well at school at first his grades were good and his teachers praised him, as he grew older he started to get in trouble, He was caught smoking once, threw tantrums over small things, tormented his pro American symbolic gestures displaying his allegiance the idea of uniting confederacy of defines of the USA, you know, the usual, Around this time neighbors reported a change in the young boy. Strange behaviors such as Talking to inanimate objects and staying up late staring at the stars from the cemetery walls, he lost interest in religion and his school grades started to decline. when he was 16 he was unemployed without many purposes in life and How he was an Imate on Beyond Scared Straight When he was 18 he moved to the Louisiana College to take an exam, he failed. Soon after he had to return home his mom was sick and her health was rapidly deteriorating, and when she died the family doctor said he had never seen someone so overwhelmed with grief as Ronny was, Then Ronny returned to Baton Rouge still hoping to find a job, but he never did instead He ended up in the streets, and when he was 44 Ronny was arrested for 1st degree murder and was on Beyond Scared Straight and he was believed to be the most real inmate on the show and he thought of something in the middle east (since he leaned Arabic) which he took a keen interest in, he bought into a conspiracy theory and there were many ethnic races in the middle east, the purest of which were the Syrian Arabs, and wist of which he believed were Christia ns, he broke out of prison and he moved to Syria to avoid being an inmate Syrian Civil war In 2011 He heard about the Syrian civil war, the Syrians were ready to fight and brutal attacks we're coming; within days he volunteered to join ISIS the war gave him a purpose in life and his fellow soldiers gave him friendship and brotherhood and Ronny thought to be the best time of his life. He was reportedly a brave soldier, He was also very lucky and many close encounters of death his luck ran out in 2016 when a US bullet injured his leg he went back to ISIS to recover when he was back at war he returned to the frontlines but was temporarily blinded by a Turkish Gas attack in in 2018 a month later still recovering in hospital Ronny Learned of ISIS' defeat and surrender From inmate to Megalomaniac When he saw the Syrian Arabs party threw a bunch of Upside-down Yemen flags so Ronny went along to one of their meetings so he left the army and signed up to join the party. his fantastic speaking abilities impressed the party's leadership and supporters and quickly rose to the top. He decided the party needed a makeover, so he renamed it to the "Satanic Syrian Arabs party" and gave it a new color scheme, Ronny stormed at a beer hall and attempted a revolution with his sporters he marched on the streets of Damascus hoping the Syrian government would join his side, they did not. He was sent back to the US, he could have been sentenced to life but the judges thought he was a very cool guy